Aprendendo a Amar
by Sereninha
Summary: Rin é uma garota entediada com sua vida pacata. Sesshoumaru é um príncipe mimado e sem sentimentos. Uma maldição foi lançada e toda noite Sesshoumaru ira se torna no que mais odeia HUMANO.  /Sesshy e Rin / Capítulo 1 ON/


**Disclaimer –** Infelizmente inuyasha não me pertence e sim a Takahashi Rumiko (sortuda) T-T. Mais to feliz porque o Sesshoumaru é só pra mim. Muahahahaha. (riso maléfico) èé

**Começo do fic: 06 de outubro de 2007**

**Agradecimento**: A Mitz que reviso pra mim, e corrigiu meus erros . " muito obrigada mesmo.

Ah sim esse fic é baseado nos Clássicos da Disney A Bela e a Fera.

* * *

**Aprendendo a amar**

**1. A maldição**

Estava um dia agradável e calmo nas terras do oeste. O vento soprava frio e fazia sua dança sobre os lindos jardins daquele castelo. Qualquer pessoa que passasse por ali ficaria admirada com tanta beleza num só lugar. Mas o dono do castelo não tinha nenhuma bondade em seu coração: era um ser frio, impiedoso, egoísta e malvado. Não se preocupava com os seres inferiores. Todos os empregados do castelo o temiam, pois ele, com seu semblante frio e distante de todos, não inspirava confiança ou segurança àqueles com quem ousasse conversar. Um dia, uma velha bruxa de aparência horrível, ao passar pelos arredores do castelo, parou para pedir ajuda. Em troca dessa ajuda, ela daria uma linda rosa vermelha como agradecimento, mas o jovem Lorde Sesshoumaru não queria conversa com a pobre senhora, mandando-a imediatamente embora das suas terras. A bruxa não gostou da forma grosseira do jovem youkai, decidindo então castigá-lo.

– Você, lorde Sesshoumaru, não tem sentimentos, por isso vou lhe jogar uma maldição. Toda noite depois do pôr-do-sol, você se transformará naquilo que mais odeia no mundo, você será um humano todas as noites, e só voltará a ser um youkai quando os primeiros raios de sol tocarem suas terras.

– Você deve estar louca, isso sim, nada pode atingir a esse Sesshoumaru. –disse, mostrando um olhar frio e sem sentimentos. – Vamos, saia logo das minhas terras, antes que eu mesmo me encarregue de tirá-la daqui.

– Você sofrerá por seu ato, jovem youkai. Hoje à noite, assim que o pôr-do-sol acabar, começará sua maldição. Você ficará com essa rosa até a última pétala dela cair, e o feitiço então acabará. Mas se até lá você não encontrar um amor verdadeiro e aprender a amar, você viverá para sempre como um humano… todas as noites da sua vida.

Sesshoumaru, a contragosto, acabou por aceitar a rosa, embora não acreditasse no que ouvira da velha bruxa.

– Lembre-se youkai, todas as noites você virá a ser um humano como todos os outros, seus poderes de youkai irão sumir, você ganhará uma forma humana e agirá como um humano até o amanhecer. – foram as últimas palavras dela antes de desaparecer no vento.

Sesshoumaru fechou as portas do grande castelo, entrando novamente para o salão. Logo ele notou um pequeno youkai, de figura verde, aparentando estar muito abatido, correndo em sua direção entre as escadarias do castelo. Sesshoumaru olhou para aquela cena com desprezo, principalmente para o pequeno youkai a sua frente, tentando chegar até si, "Claro, se não cair primeiro daquela enorme escadaria", pensou, rindo mentalmente.

– Sr. Sesshoumaru, Sr. Sesshoumaruuuu!!! – o youkai gritou por seu mestre, caindo pelos restos dos degraus da grande escadaria, indo parar exatamente aos pés de Sesshoumaru. Logo, o pequeno youkai verde, pôde ver, no olhar do seu mestre, a morte passando e sua alma indo atrás. – Perdão, Sr. Sesshoumaru, por não atender os portões do castelo assim que bateram, Eu… eu… estava limpando o resto do castelo. – justificou-se. "Se não tivesse tanta coisa pra fazer nesse castelo, eu não sofreria tanto! Agora que eu estou morto de vez!", pensava, já imaginando um túmulo com o seu nome escrito na lápide.

– Não quero saber de suas desculpas, Jaken! – disse Sesshoumaru, com seu olhar frio.

– Sim, Sr. Sesshoumaru. – respondeu, sentindo um frio na espinha, e logo abaixando a cabeça em forma de desculpas.

Sesshoumaru olhou pra Jaken com uma grande raiva nos olhos, "onde já se viu, eu, o grande Sesshoumaru-sama, atender uma mísera porta!? Tinha que ser incompetência do jaken, poderia matá-lo agora, mas só seria perda de tempo…", pensava.

– Sr. Sesshoumaru… Sr. Sesshoumaruuu. – o servo chamou novamente, um pensamento curioso invadindo sua mente, "o que será que é essa rosa na mão dele? É melhor eu não perguntar, pelo olhar dele, posso morrer aqui mesmo".

– O que é jaken? – lançou um olhar atravessado ao servo.

– O… Senhor quer que sirva o jantar agora, Sr. Sesshoumaru?

– Não. – respondeu simplesmente, já se dirigindo às escadarias do grande salão do castelo.

– Sim Sr. Sesshoumaru. – o servo assentiu, fazendo uma reverência e logo saindo para a cozinha, antes que Sesshoumaru resolvesse praticar com a tenseiga nele, como passa tempo.

– Jaken! – Sesshoumaru parou no meio da grande escadaria, sem olhar para o pequeno servo, que logo parou com seu chamado.

– Sim Sr. Sesshoumaru? – respondeu, logo parando de andar e voltando a sua atenção ao Sr. Sesshoumaru.

– Eu não quero ser perturbado por ninguém _**A NOITE TODA**_ entendeu Jaken? Eu estarei no escritório do meu pai, trabalhando.

– Sim Sr. Sesshoumaru. – Jaken voltou a andar rumo à cozinha do castelo, pra avisar que não seria necessário servir a refeição da noite. "O que será que aconteceu com o senhor Sesshoumaru?", perguntava-se, em pensamentos. "É melhor eu nem pensar nisso, posso morrer ainda hoje", completou o raciocínio, balançando a cabeça pros lados tentando tira aquela idéia estúpida da mente.

Sesshoumaru voltara ao escritório a fim de trabalhar, logo se sentando na cadeira que um dia fora de seu grande pai, Inutaisho, mas as palavras da velha bruxa não lhe saíam da mente. "O que será que aquela velha jogou em mim? É melhor eu trabalhar, isso é perda de tempo", voltou a olhar uns papeis que estava em cima da mesa, sobre as novas terras a serem governadas por ele, deixando os pensamentos de lado. Logo, logo começaria a escurecer.

** Não muito longe dali, em uma aldeia **

– Rin? Rin…? – um jovem procurava uma garota de longos cabelos pretos. – Rin… onde você se meteu, menina?

– Eu estou aqui, Kohaku. O que você quer? – logo uma voz doce quebrou o silêncio do lugar.

– Onde, Rin? – continuava a olhar pros lados, à procura da garota. – Vamos, seu pai está lhe procurando.

Kohaku olhou para o céu, vendo que o sol já estava se pondo, e a lua logo depois surgindo. Se ele não se apressasse, todo o lugar estaria escuro e, com certeza, não conseguiria levar Rin pra casa a salvo, pelo menos não à noite, naquela floresta.

– Vamos, já está ficando tarde, Rin. – ele insistiu, ficando impaciente pela demora da amiga.

– Já to indo, seu chato! – ela respondeu, emburrada.

– Eu ouvi isso, viu, Rin? E anda logo pra gente ir pra casa, já esta ficando escuro!

– Tá bom… eu já tô descendo. – foi vencida pela insistência do seu amigo, logo pulando de uma grande árvore, com um livro na mão. – Pronto. Já estou aqui, vamos! – deu um lindo sorriso pra kohaku.

– Vamos, já estava na hora. – ele deu um pequeno cascudo na cabeça de Rin, como repreensão.

– Ai… Isso dói, sabia?

– Hahahaha, é pra doer mesmo, pra aprender a não sumir da aldeia principalmente já escurecendo.

– Tá… chato. – disse, bufando.

Os dois saíram andando para suas casas. Rin morava em uma casa com seu pai, numa das aldeias vizinhas. As terras do oeste eram um lugar calmo, tranqüilo com bastantes pessoas. Todos viviam lá em paz, mas Rin, por sua vez, não gostava de estar ali, tinha o sonho de querer conhecer outros lugares, ver novas pessoas, novas aldeias… mas seu pai ainda dependia dela lá, com ele, pra cuidar das coisas. Mas, não muito longe dali, um jovem rapaz de cabelos pretos, aparentando uns 20 anos, estava a andar pela aldeia com seus amigos, logo de longe, viu uma garota acompanhada de seu grande amigo, "engraçado essa é a única garota que me tira constantemente a atenção quando a vejo, sempre alegre, sorridente, muito meiga", pensava.

Desde o dia em que a conhecera, há oito anos atrás, e agora, virara uma linda moça com seus 19 anos.

**Flash Back**

Era uma manhã de sol na aldeia, como todos os outros dias do ano, o céu estava limpo, os pássaros cantando, as crianças brincando e, de repente, "BUM!" a água se espalhava pelo céu azul, fazendo um pequeno arco-íris.

– Olha… olha, o Kohaku caiu, hahahaha! – todos os meninos da aldeia riam dele.

– Souta, isso tá escorregadio, e meu bumbum ta doendo muito. – o menino que levara a queda já ia começar a chorar ali mesmo.

– Vamos, se levanta kohaku, não vá começar a chorar, deixe de ser mulherzinha! – o outro disse, rindo da cena do amigo no chão molhado.

– Seu idiota. – Kohaku olhava com raiva para o amigo.

– Anda, levanta logo daí, Kohaku!

– Hahahaha, tão muito escorregadias as pedras, Kohaku? – um dos meninos falou.

– Cala a boca, seu idiota. – Kohaku disse, jogando água nos amigos que estavam à margem do rio. – Isso tá doendo muito, sabia?

– Hahahaha – todos gargalhavam e apontavam pra ele.

Não muito longe dali, uma garotinha de longos cabelos pretos, com seus grandes olhos da cor de chocolate, e com sua pele clarinha, aparentando mais ou menos uns 13 anos de idade, acabava de chegar à aldeia como seu pai. Ela logo notou uma agitação perto das margens do rio. Havia vários garotos ali, brincando com a água. Rin logo puxou o kimono de seu pai, pedindo para ir lá olhar. O homem deixou a pequena garotinha ir ver o que estava acontecendo. Quando Rin chegou lá embaixo, viu um monte de meninos rindo e outro logo ali, sentado no chão do rio, reclamando com os eles pela queda que levara. Logo Rin se intrometeu no meio deles para proteger o menininho, ficando em frente aos garotos.

– Parem de rir dele! – olhava-os com raiva. – Vocês deviam ajudar ele e não rir dele.

– Hahahaha olha a menininha falando! Hahahaha. – os garotos ainda riam da cena.

– Parem de rir dela! – o silêncio caiu sobre os outros. Todos se calaram, enquanto observavam Souta ir até onde a menina estava. – Quem é você? Nunca lhe vi por aqui. – perguntou, parando em frente a ela, mostrando ser bem mais alto que a pequena menina que ali estava.

– Eu me chamo Naygume Rin. – respondeu, dando um sorriso carinhoso ao menino a sua frente.

– Prazer, me chamo, Mizumi Souta. – estendeu a mão pra ela.

Ela relutou, olhando no rosto dele, analisando que não iria acontecer nada, e então, aceitando o aperto de mão dele.

– Prazer, Souta. – deu mais um sorriso.

Rin olhou para o menino no chão e logo lhe estendeu a mão pra ajudá-lo a se levantar do rio.

Ele olhou aquela cena, um tanto quanto abismado com a reação da garotinha a sua frente, de onde ela tirara coragem de falar assim com Souta?! Realmente, ela não devia ser dali. Logo viu que ela lhe estendia a mão em forma de ajuda e logo resolveu aceitá-la.

– Obrigado – ele sorriu, como retribuição.

– Qual seu nome? – Rin perguntou, sem perceber que ainda segurava a mão dele.

– Ah… eh… meu no… – ao ver que ainda segurava a mão da garotinha, Kohaku resolveu soltá-la, olhando imediatamente pro lado oposto ao rosto dela, corando violentamente, sem que ninguém notasse o fato ocorrido naquele instante. – Meu nome é Yoto Kohaku. E o seu, pelo que eu ouvi, parece que é Rin, não é mesmo?

Rin achou estranho o que o garoto acabara de fazer, mas resolveu não dizer nada, mas que no fundo… era bem engraçado.

– Sim, meu nome é Rin. – respondeu com um sorriso pra ele.

– Vamos, Rin! Já esta na hora de ir pra casa. – uma voz conhecida da garota chamou-lhe de longe.

– Já estou indo, papai. – respondeu, olhando para os meninos e dando um tchau, logo em seguida, saiu correndo em direção ao seu pai.

– Vejo que já fez amigos, minha filha. – o senhor constatou, olhando pra ela e lhe dando um belo sorriso.

– Sim papai, mas tem uns meninos ali que são maus, ficaram rindo do pobre menino. – disse, fechando a cara em prova de reprovação.

– Hahahaha, é mesmo, minha filha? Qual era o nome desse menino?

– Ah… o nome dele… eh… – parou, pensando na resposta, "qual era o nome dele mesmo hein?" – Era alguma coisa kotaro… ou koraro… eu não lembro. – fez uma careta, mostrando a língua ao perceber que realmente tinha esquecido.

– Tá certo, minha filha. Vamos logo pra casa descansar, certo?

– Simmmmmmmm! – Rin concordou, saltitando de alegria.

** Fim ****Flash Back**

"Depois daquele dia em que ela chegou à aldeia, nunca mais me esqueci dela", ele continuava a pensar. "E a terei de qualquer jeito, nem que seja à força" sorriu maléfico com aquele pensamento.

Rin veio o caminho todinho falando para Kohaku sobre o novo livro que recebera de um monge que passara por ali uns dias atrás. O livro falava sobre vários contos das diversas regiões locais dali. Kohaku, por sua vez, nunca se interessara muito por livros, sempre estudara para ser um exterminador de youkai, e agora, com seus 20 anos, se tornara um grande exterminador, assim como seu pai fora um dia.

– Kohaku?

– Sim, Rin? – virou-se para olhá-la.

Ela parou no meio do caminho, encarando-o.

– Ah… sabe o que é, é que eu queria ir com você pra uma das suas caçadas amanhã. Posso? – a garota já começara a chantagem emocional com seus lindos olhos cor de chocolate.

– Não, Rin. É perigoso, você não pode ir. – Kohaku olhava sério pra ela.

– Por favor, Kohaku!!! Prometo que vou me comportar direitinho. Eu juro. – a expressão dela era como a de um cachorrinho sem dono.

– Não, Rin, e não comece com esses olhos, por favor. – pediu, vendo que acabaria por ceder aos caprichos da garota cedo ou tarde.

– Por favor, Kohakinho!

– Não, Rin. Olha, já estamos chegando à sua casa! – ficou feliz ao ver o lugar, "Salvo pela casa!", pensava, aliviado.

– É mesmo, já estamos perto.

Logo em seguida ela viu Souta perto de onde eles estavam.

– Olha ali o Souta, Kohaku! – Rin disse, apontando para o amigo, logo em frente, começando a acenar pra ele. – Oiiiiiii Souta! – gritava freneticamente.

Souta logo saiu dos seus devaneios quando viu a garota de seus pensamentos acenando freneticamente pra ele. Dando um singelo sorriso pra ela, seguiu em direção de onde estavam Rin e seu amigo Kohaku.

– Olá Rin, como está? – perguntou ele, dando um sorriso galanteador para a jovem.

– Bem, Souta, e você? – Rin retribuiu o cumprimento, sorrindo.

– Melhor agora, Rin, e como vai meu grande amigo? Agora que virou exterminador, quase nunca o vejo por aqui. – Souta disse, dando uma tapa amigável nas costas de Kohaku.

– Verdade, tenho ido muito para dentro das terras do oeste à procura de youkai's que possam atrapalhar nossa aldeia.

– Quando quiser ajuda, meu amigo, é só me procurar.

– Obrigado, Souta, mas agora eu preciso levar a Rin pra casa. O pai dela estava a procurando há um tempo já.

– Está certo, tchau Rin, tchau Kohaku.

– Tchau. – os dois falaram em uníssono.

Kohaku voltou a andar sendo acompanhado por Rin um pouco mais atrás dele, ela parecia triste, se ele não a conhecesse bem, diria que alguma coisa estava a incomodando. Parou em frente à casa deela, sem que ele notasse, Rin acabou batendo nele.

– Pronto Rin, chegamos. – disse, olhando para a garota atrás de si. – O que foi Rin, por que está assim?

– Ah… o que? – acordou de seus pensamentos. – Desculpe, Kohaku, eu não estava prestando a atenção, desculpa. – curvou-se numa reverência, em modo de desculpas.

– É Rin, eu notei isso, mas o que aconteceu pra você estar assim hein? – perguntou, olhando-a preocupado.

– Eu tava pensando, será que eu vou, um dia, sair dessa aldeia? – ela encarou-o com os olhos tristes.

– Por que essa pergunta agora, Rin? Está pensando em nos deixar? – ele estava começando a ficar preocupado com o suspense que ela estava fazendo com aquelas perguntas.

– Não… não é isso, eu só estava pensando no assunto.

– Rin, você não me engana, desde que te conheci você nunca gostou de estar em um só lugar.

Logo Rin deu um meio sorriso para seu amigo. De certo modo, ele estava certo sobre isso, nunca gostara de ficar em um único lugar, sempre quisera viajar, conhecer novos lugares, e isso foi o seu maior sonho até o momento.

– Você nunca teve um namorado, ou se interessou por alguém daqui da aldeia, Rin?

– Eu… eu… – a garota preferiu se calar, não queria contar sobre seus sentimentos para Kohaku.

– Rin eu… – Kohaku começou, olhando diretamente pro chão.

– O que é, Kohaku…? – Rin perguntou, olhando desconfiada para o amigo.

– Ah… Nada Rin, é melhor você entrar, já esta ficando tarde. – ele disse, desanimado.

– Sim, é verdade, é melhor eu entrar mesmo. – virou os olhos em direção a sua casa. – Kohaku amanhã eu posso ir com você caçar? – voltou-se para ele novamente, olhando em seus olhos.

– Rinnn, nós já falamos sobre isso, não é nada bom uma mulher ir caçar. Principalmente sendo você. – ele voltou a olhar sério para ela.

– Porrrrr favorrrrrr! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor, Kohaku! – Rin apelou da mesma expressão de cachorrinho sem dono, esperançosa.

"Eu sei que vou me arrepender disso mais tarde…"

– Tá bom, Rin. Você pode ir, mais esteja acordada às seis da manhã está certo?

– Sim senhor! – ela bateu continência, enfatizando a resposta, mas logo foi até ele e depositou um beijo em seu rosto. – Obrigada, Kohaku.

– Não me agradeça, só esteja acordada, está bem? – respondeu, corando com o beijo que Rin lhe dera no rosto.

– Tá certo, então, até amanhã Kohaku. – despediu-se, acenando um breve tchau e, logo em seguida, entrando em casa.

– Até Rin… – disse, num sussurro.

Logo Kohaku estava andando em direção oposta à casa de Rin, notava-se certa preocupação em sua face, seus pensamentos estavam distantes naquele momento. Alguma coisa dizia que não seria nada bom Rin o acompanhar, não naquele dia.

"Será que fiz certo deixando Rin ir comigo amanhã caçar?" perguntou-se entre pensamentos "acho que não, mas agora já é tarde, já dei minha resposta de deixá-la ir comigo amanhã. Por que será que ainda assim, isso não me conforta nenhum pouco…?"

* * *

**Final do Capítulo Um  
**

**Bem esse é meu primeiro fic (que vergonha ..") deve ta horrível né? eu sei, (não to fazendo cú doce viu gente), é por que imaginação que é bom ta em falta nesses últimos meses. X**

**Pois é espero pelo menos receber um review - (sonhando) qualquer coisa pode mandar pro meu e-mail ou por aqui mesmo, que eu respondo com todo prazer. **

**Mesmo se for xingamento. "**

**Então nós vemos no próximo capitulo de ****Aprendendo a Amar \o/**

**Bye, bye o/.**

**Kiss pra Mitz que me incentivo a escrever esse fic. . " (é doida gente não liga, ela fica incentivando maluco só da nisso P)**


End file.
